


Touch Me Now And Let Me See Again

by MagpieMorality



Series: Evanstan Oneshots [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies) RPF
Genre: Blogger!Sebastian, Chris was almost steve for a while there too, I actually researched chiropractic for this, M/M, Pre-Slash, Warning for British Spellings as per, also do you know how difficult it is not to write chriopractic every time, and apparently chiropractic is the term, chiropractor!Chris, god bless re-reading, who knew, woopsie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-21 04:27:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4815020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieMorality/pseuds/MagpieMorality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian Stan is a freelance online writer who spends far too much time in front of his laptop and may be starting to regret not listening to his mother when she sent him all those links to good posture articles. </p><p>He definitely doesn't regret it when the chiropractor he's sent to see sends tingles down his spine. Not the kind of tingles he's there to get checked out; <i>good</i> tingles...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sebastian

**Author's Note:**

  * For [addimaree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/addimaree/gifts).



> Written for Addimaree who asked for chiropractor!Chris and patient!Seb :) 
> 
> Rough little oneshot as always, although this one has me wondering if I should put up Chris!POV companion pieces to the two I've now done...? 
> 
> Title from the perfect lyrics of Elton John's 'Healing Hands' because it made me giggle when I discovered it in my search for hand related song lyrics.
> 
> PS edited minorly in preparation for Chris' chapter. Just tweaked Seb's job a little ;)

Godfuckingdammit that hurts. Maybe that whole spiel he’s been getting from his mother about not sitting at his desk all hunched over for house is actually less 'made up fearmongering' and more 'genuine medical advice'… Sebastian isn't too proud to admit he pouts at the realisation and then groans again as he shifts and feels that horrible pinching between his shoulder blades.

 

The nurse behind the desk doesn't look sympathetic when she glances up.

 

So if it was so _bad_ for you why didn't they make better laptops? Or cheaper ergo-fancy chairs? Or those nifty attachable keyboards because seriously how was he supposed to get away with _not_ spending most of his day shifting uncomfortably on his chair when he’s currently working as a _fucking online horoscope writer_? Supposedly that’s what this first appointment with the back-guy is meant to help him work out and Sebastian is really hoping there’ll turn out to be some miracle solution he’s just unfortunately overlooked.

 

“Sebastian Stan?” He moves carefully when his name is called, shuffling through the corridor after the nurse who directs him into a room with one of those massage beds placed off-centre, several cheery posters about nutrition and posture and one with worrying diagrams showing how spines can go horribly wrong. Sebastian looks away from that one and smiles as the second door opens and the chiropractor walks in.

 

“Hi, my name’s Chris.”

 

Chris is tall. And broad. And has large hands and blue eyes and soft-looking blond hair that Sebastian sort of wants to write a comparison post about complete with gifs of this _specimen_. He doesn't even feel bad about using the word specimen in his internal monologue.

 

“Sebastian right? You’re here because of... pain in your upper back. It says here you described it as feeling like pinching?” Right, he’s going to have to answer that and stop grinning like a loon and giving his allocated doctor bedroom eyes. He steps forwards and the resulting twinge must play across his face because at least Chris’s slowly rising eyebrow drops back into place.

 

Sebastian wonders if Chris was starting to think he’d faked his symptoms just to get into see him, and would resent the implication if he didn't know that he’d have done exactly that if he’d had prior intel about the doctor awaiting him.

 

“Yeah pinching. Feels like a zing kinda, and if I press around on my spine a couple of the uh, knobs?” What were they called again? “Bones at the top, whatever, they hurt.”

 

Chris nods. “Hurt like bruises or hurt like cuts?” Sebastian wonders which answer gets him facedown on the massage table with Chris’s hands on his skin. In a purely professional capacity of course. Or maybe not. He’ll try the honest answer first in any case.

 

“More like bruises, but it’s less achey and more tender?” Chris looks pleased, nodding again.

 

“That’s a very helpful description, thanks.” The file gets put down after a few notes are added and Chris points to the table. Bingo. “Sit there and take your shirt off for me please.” Double bingo. Maybe even _triple_ bingo if that faint blush isn't a hallucination.

 

“Do you not get helpful patients often then?” Sebastian asks, mostly to keep his brain from running through the list of other scenarios in which Chris asks him to take his shirt off. The question gets him a chuckle and a rueful smile, blush sadly fading.

 

“Not really, it’s usually answers like ‘I dunno it just hurts’.” He replies, walking around the table behind Sebastian who does as asked and sits up on the squishy surface. “I'm going to touch your back, okay?” Sebastian nods eagerly.

 

“Kinda what I'm here for, right? And hell if I mind.” He smirks to himself, hearing a faint huff of amusement from behind him.

 

He’s definitely not prepared for the warmth in those gentle fingers and he slumps forwards a bit in relief, twitching with a soft moan as his back protests the return to it’s most hated position. “Right there?” Chris’ voice isn't quite as even as it had been a few moments earlier. Or maybe it is just as even, but _deeper_. The tone makes Sebastian shiver slightly and Chris’ softly gliding fingers must catch the reaction because they pause for the briefest of seconds before continuing their journey. He sounds slightly breathless when he next speaks. “Seems like your muscles are pretty tense up here. This is where it hurts?” A few hisses confirm Chris’ query. “Okay, can you breathe deep for me? In for six, hold for three, out for six? I think I can guess what’s happened but I’d like to check everything just in case.” Sebastian is not complaining in the slightest about Chris keeping his fingers- oh. A large flat palm covers most of his upper back and it’s so very pleasant and gives him the chance to really note how slender he is in comparison to Chris. It really makes it a struggle to keep the counts accurate. So much of a struggle that it’s possible Chris’ hand lingers just because Sebastian is counting too quickly, but the cleared throat counters that assumption with one about how maybe Chris doesn't want to stop touching him yet, a theory he much prefers.

 

“Bad news?” Sebastian asks once the doctor’s hands fall away and he steps back round to his desk, picking the file back up and noting more things down with pink in his cheeks and a very quick glance, but no doctorly jargon or signal to put his shirt back on. Seb’s not overly worried but there might be a tiny voice in his head imagining the chiropractor writing things like ‘irreparable damage’ or ‘spinal surgery’ and Chris’ small pause makes it grow louder for a moment.

 

“No not particularly. I'm going to guess that you work at a desk, right? With a laptop, not a computer?” Sebastian nods and Chris sighs, looking very unsurprised. “Yeah you’re pretty much the classic office-worker case. Bad posture for too long means things don’t stay settled how they should. Your muscles are straining and overcompensating and your vertebrae are probably not relaxing into place very well either. The pinching is a bit of a concern because your nervous system and spine have a pretty close relationship, but it doesn't seem too bad and I reckon with some treatment and caution it’ll sort itself out pretty soon.”

 

“Oh, thanks.” Sebastian blinks. He’s definitely disappointed he won’t need to come back here. “That’s good.”

 

“Definitely. Nice easy fixes are the ideal.” Chris smiles, grabbing some leaflets and handing them over. Sebastian pouts a little but takes them even as Chris wrinkles his nose slightly. “I mean we could pencil you in for a proper session but you’d probably be better off just going to get a massage once in a while and using these exercises. Oh and you can put your shirt back on.” Sebastian is _certain_ he’s not imagining the underlying reluctance and disappointment in Chris’ voice and he glances sideways at the other man while pulling his t-shirt back over his head. Chris is looking back, that interminable blush back when Sebastian catches his sweeping glance down as bare skin is hidden again from view, catching the last glimpses down by Seb’s belt. It's such a shame about that whole doctor-patient no-go zone for relationships. That he's only heard about on TV but is probably true.

 

“Okay. So that would mean I'm not going to be your patient, right?” Sebastian asks slowly. Chris’ eyes spark and his mouth starts to tilt up at the corners.

 

“Right.”

 

Sebastian does a quick checklist in his head: not bothered by being checked out by a guy- check; blushing when asking Seb to take his shirt of- check; tone change when touching Sebastian’s back- check; lingering touches- check; and finally reluctance to make him put his shirt back on- check. It would seem that chiropractor Chris is Officially Interested.

 

“So that means I can ask you out, yeah?”

  
  
  


 

 

The phone number in Sebastian’s contacts as he leaves the little surgery with his new leaflets proclaim Chris Evans- owner of one pair of very talented, _certified_ hands- to be Very Interested Indeed, and the smile that had accompanied had done him nearly as much good as the entire session it was preceded by. _Goddamn_.

  
  



	2. Chris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So what he reads his horoscope every month? So what he listens to what it says?
> 
> It's not led him wrong this far.

. _..While things haven’t been going your way, now’s the time to take a risk and see your luck change! Prune your relationships and look for new buds- particular notice should be taken of any Leo that cross your path as the intersection between Mars and Mercury means increased compatibility and sparks could fly! Avoid Pisces at all costs as Neptune drifts far off in…_

Huh. Chris scrolled through his new monthly horoscope, glancing around the break room as he waited for his morning coffee, hoping no one could see what he was reading. Avoiding pisces made sense, he’d heard Jessica had just recently got married so that was that relationship well and truly over. Leo though, he couldn’t think of any of his friends who were leo (and yes so maybe he was into this stuff enough that he knew every single one of his friends’ zodiac signs and occasionally checked their horoscopes for them) but he’d certainly keep on the lookout.

 

“Morning big guy.” Hayley clapped him on the shoulder and promptly stole his coffee for a sip, making a face. “You need to work on not drinking literal mud, Chris, seriously.”

 

“You should stop drinking literal leaves, Hayley, seriously.” He teased back, holding his hands up in surrender when she scowled. “Sorry, I’ll zip it with the stereotypes for now.” She gave him a look and handed the coffee back, along with a stack of files.

 

“Right, you’ve got those four before lunch and I’ve got these six. Two first timers and two returning for fifth and second session, I believe?” Chris nodded as he leafed through. “Good. You’re going to have to use Lee room today Evans, sorry, water leakage in Rogers.” They shared a sigh. Lee room was great, they all were- private surgeries could afford to be up to date and kept functioning. It was just the unfortunate new billboard construction was barely audible from Rogers room and the view in there was all green and leafy. Still, at least Lee was near the break room and he could nip in and out without being caught by the receptionists’ disapproving throat-clearing between his appointments.

 

“Guess I’ll survive for today.” Hayley’s pitying expression didn’t shift. “This week?” Still no change. “Oh come on how long are they kicking me out?” She clapped a hand on his shoulder.

 

“Stripping the damage and rebuilding the plumbing as well as decoration should take three to four weeks. They’re not paying for speed while there’s another suite available.” Chris groaned, pouting as Hayley patted him once and headed off. Well Lee room was waiting, and so was fifth session Mrs Russo. He drank his coffee fast and wandered down the corridor, heading through to meet her.

 

Mrs Russo’s session went relatively well. She was a classy older lady with a soft-spoken snappy wit, which made for pleasant conversation, and she was always more than appreciative for the good Dr Evans could do her. Her compliments about his hands were always just on the edge of being innuendo but if they were then she had one hell of a poker face because Chris really couldn’t tell. Hayley always just laughed and grinned when he mentioned it, tapping her nose and not helping him out one bit.

 

Mrs Russo was followed by a new girl  who’d fallen during cheer practice and who Chris would’ve felt a lot more sympathetic for had she not spent the whole session bitching- excuse him, _complaining_ about how this meant Natalie was going to steal her spot on the team and how she wouldn’t get into college so she couldn’t go to Penn State to be with her boyfriend and it was so unfair because also Mrs Smulders was still making her sit her test next week…

 

It went _on_ and _on_ and Chris’s polite smile- that luckily she couldn’t see as he was stood behind her, carefully maneuvering her arms and checking over the top of her spine where it met her shoulderblades- started to make his jaw ache. He actually felt a rush of energy surge back as she finally left, and bolted for the break room and his second cup of coffee. Two down; two to go. Next up was a patient only a year younger than he was, and oh.

 

Well that was interesting. Patient Three- Mr Stan- was born firmly in Leo territory and well he was Chris’ age and it was only a consultation, right? He could bend the rules, test the waters? He took the opportunity to open the side door from the break room just a crack so he could peer into the waiting area, but all he could see was a potted plant and one sneaker and ankle, so that didn’t help much. All Mr Stan’s details had him pretty firmly in Chris’ type though- average build if a little low on the weight side, slightly shorter than him but not too much, and, well- Leo. Wasn’t much to go on but he’d take it.

 

Still staring at the file he jumped when Jeremy, one of the junior nurses, cleared his throat behind him.

 

“Chris? Mr Stan is waiting in Lee room.”

 

Time to go see if the zodiac was right.

 

 

 

 

 

Well Chris has never been more happy to be a horoscope reader _in his life_ because it’s exactly right and he kind of wants to never read one again in case it tells him his Leo is going to break his heart or something. Sebastian’s smooth skin is just _so soft_ and he grins really nicely when Chris first sees him- a little crooked and crinkling his eyes and cheeks.

 

He’s also ridiculously responsive and sadly not that hurt at all, which leaves him a little disappointed that he won’t be able to see Sebastian again and maybe he slightly for a very short moment considers taking a peek at the patient info and stealing his number but no. Hayley would 100% castrate him. it would hurt like a bitch and more importantly he’d feel like a total shit for breaking the confidentiality clauses he’d signed when he got his license.

 

Sebastian solves the problem for both of them however when he oh so casually asks,

 

“Okay. So that would mean I'm not going to be your patient, right?”

 

Well Chris is only too happy after that to give him _his_ number and a blinding smile, along with a promise to call about a date sometime that week. That promise came with a soft chuckle about how it would be a good way to get Sebastian out of his house and away from hunching over his desk, and that Chris as a professional couldn’t possibly say no to that, right?

 

Chris couldn’t.

 

 

 

 

He’s floating a little when he goes back to the break room before his last patient of the morning, checking the horoscope one more time just to see what else it says about Leo this month so he doesn’t immediately notice why something is ringing a bell for attention in his head. He looks a little closer.

 

_...As always our advice is up to interpretation and you should always seize the day! Have a good month, Gemini!_

_-written by Sebastian Stan, 2015_

  



End file.
